Zetsu's Digest comic pun
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Zetsu wants a partner but when he finds some power will it lead to something bad?
1. Partners and Food

"and finally…after dear Kami I don't know how many times I've heard this…Zetsu-san if it would shut you up!" Pein groans into his palm reading the last comment

"for the last time no, you can't have a dammed partner" the leader snaps added finally by Kakuzu and his usual one tracked mind for money.

"besides, it would cost too much to keep another person" after the meeting Zetsu walks in his garden looking around rather sternly, his white side thinks quietly to him self before asking his other black 'half'.

"why does Leader-sama keep us lonely? I wish we had a partner." he begins breaking the silence to try start at least a small sort of conversation.

"**idiot. We're partners**" his black side snarks taking a firm grip of the watering can.

"but we're only one body. Why does he think we need to be alone?" Zetsu slowly murmurs looking around at the nothingness and empty space around him.

"**because he's afraid we'll eat them. It's the same reason Kakuzu is paired with someone who won't die, Oh yes and not to mention we talk to ourselves and eat human flesh!**" his bitter side ends in an attempt to try kill his gentler sides argument, he then sat in silence for a long moment thinking once again.

"But it gets awfully lonely…" the darker side could only nod in agreement looking at how every other thing in the garden had at least someone or something to be beside. Inside the living room Zetsu sits alone as usual watching T.V and flicking through the channels then stopping on a channel hosted by a random girl with fire like red hair and green eyes. A thump makes them turn head curiously until they jolt to Kisame throwing a limp body at him, Zetsu catches it accordingly and blinks at the blue nin rolling his eyes back.

"Leader said this is a trial, if you can last a week without eating the chick you can get a real partner…I don't see a point though, I give it a 4 days at the least" he ends as Itachi looks over.

"I give it about 2 days" the Uchiha bets following the shark like man and leaving Zetsu alone with the girl, putting her on the sofa he stares unsure of what to do.

"I don't know wither to cry o**r to do something I haven't done since I became toilet trained**" they both murmur trying to bottle up from squealing with an outburst of happiness that would probably make them look gay. Sitting on the sofa they stare in awe at the girl quietly just content on knowing he had some kind of company, he wasn't too sure on the other hand what she would do once awake. Especially after being taken away from Kami knows where and brought here, a small grunt tells them she's waking up so they start to become cautious.

"…w-where am I" she softly slurs sitting up slowly to look around her, the long kimono flowing with her; eyes opening a little wider to look up at Zetsu. Yet is strange appearance doesn't cause her to jump like most but rather stare at him silently for a moment.

"must be a dream…" she mumbles rubbing her eyes and then blinking at him, she does this several times trying to take everything in around her.

"w-who are you?" she seemed to still be fazed at her where current location Zetsu's mismatched golden eyes glint in the poor lighting, the only thing actually making the room even the slightest bit lighter than it actually could be; even with the candles.

"Zetsu" he answers politely shifting that little bit closer only finding comfort in the stillness and calm attitude she seems to have around him.

"….and who am I?" she innocently asks looking up at him with wondering eyes, Zetsu blinks as Kisame pops in again after remembering; a little later than wanted.

"ah by the way we wiped her mind, last thing we needed was her screaming and running around like a headless chicken" Zetsu's eyebrow twitches as his head turns to look at the shark disappearing again, tensing when he turns to find her closer than expected.

"you know who I am…right?" she pleads gently with a small smile that Zetsu stares at in wonder before blinking then thinking about it.

"**if she can't remember her name then I suppose we'll give her one**" the girl blinks looking at him with a slightly jarred mouth.

"Zetsu-san?" she softly questions as he looks her up and down then mumbles.

"lets call her…**Lily?**" the girl in question starts to smile softly then nods slightly.

"I like that name…what's a Lily?" her eyes sparkle in awe at the nin, his eyebrow twitches again; had they wiped Everything from her mind?

Zetsu slept outside in a small cavern which wasn't that cold for him and because of Lily's lack of memory he could probably tell her anything and she would believe it, in a sad way she could only really trust Zetsu right now (**hah trust a cannabal missing nin S-rank**)

"you sleep here **and do what we tell you**" Zetsu points to the corner of the cave but she only happily obeys and sits in the corner looking about her self a lot of the time.

"**at least controlling her wont be hard**" that's when something sick ran through his head, even the devil him self would look down on that vile thought.

"…**are you hungry**, Lily?" the plant nin asks looking at with her a devious and evil smirk, innocently she gets up and comes closer to him nodding with a goofy smile.

"Zetsu-san…what are we…hun…hunting?" she slowly and carefully speaks walking slowly beside the plant nin, her kimono catches on a couple lose branches and end up stuck now and again leaving her to prise them off.

"we'll start off small so you get used to catching your food, ah there we go" Zetsu stops the girl by putting up an arm, Lily leans a little to see what she's looking at.

"see that girl with the pink hair? Now we want you to bring her into the forest **we'll help you with the rest**" he pushes her forwards as Lily looks at him nervously then walks towards the girl, she jumps and spins before weilding a kunai but relax's a moment later.

"you gave me a fright! What are you doing out here?" the girl asks stepping closer looking at lily's eye's shifting nervously.

"I-I was trying to find my big brother and got lost, could you please help me find him?" Lily innocently looks at her with worried eyes, Zetsu watches in awe.

[what a good actress] he inwardly murmurs to him self while watching Lily now leading the foolish girl without trouble deeper into the woods.

"my names Sakura, what's yours?" she asks looking at the girl in kimono, Lily smiles gently looking at her softly.

"Lily, I think my brother is around here" Lily looks around nervously then see's the signal and steps closer, Sakura following behind and looking about.

"are you sure he's around here?" Lily nods and takes Sakura's hand trembling softly, she blinks and stops her with a worried expression dropping her guard and turning her back.

"are you okay Lily? You're shaking" behind her Zetsu appears silently pursing a finger to his coloured lips to hush her, suddenly Lily cuddles into Sakura trembling worse than before. Holding tightly she closes her eyes and nuzzles into the pink haired girls shoulder, Sakura being worried about the girl puts her arms around and tries to calm her down.

"I'm sorry" Lily whispers baring the now wretched scream as Zetsu stabs a sharp vine right through the off guarded ninja's heart, the girl slips and flops to the ground. Dead. Eyes still closed a warm hand is placed on her shoulder and squeeze's softly, her green eyes look up into Zetsu's golden robs as he smirks at her.

"**good girl**" his darker side grins picking up Sakura's body and throwing it over his shoulder, Lily follows looking at the body unknown to what she had just done.

"you did well" Zetsu calmly states pushing the limp body further up his shoulder, Lily smiles happily at him skipping over branch's and small plants back to the den. Lily leans against the wall where she was to sleep with a plate and the 'food' in hand, carefully picking it up in her thumb and fore finger followed by a small sniff. Zetsu watches secretly so as not to arose suspicion in the girl, followed by a piercing glint when she pops the raw flesh her mouth and chews. After swallowing the bit Lily's tongue softly runs across her bottom lip before another piece it put inside.

"this tastes great Zetsu-san" she smiles over at him but he only turns from the girl with a smile so evil it would send a shiver down even the leader of Akatsuki's back.

"Zetsu-san?" Lily questions watching him eating quietly to him self, he makes a gentle gesture listening to her but not actually turning to look.

"I'm going to sleep now" she yawns gently and lies down on the cold rocks squirming slightly, then followed by Lily shutting her eyes; keeping them open ever so slightly so that the light and shadows may tell her where and what Zetsu is doing close by; by morning any evidence of the body is gone and any evidence of there ever being a kill was cleared from sight.


	2. Possession

Lily had followed the plant man into the base by now and was staring at Kisame who in-turn stared back at her, she blinks and then looks at Itachi with a confused stare. "is it safe to let food run around free like this?" both of them widen their eyes and shoot looks at Zetsu, he seems to smirk at the comment making them shudder. "they aren't for eating" Lily blinks again and then smiles at them and skips away to sit next to the scout who had been currently setting up for a mission.

"what about that one?" she enquires point straight at Hidan who's eyes widen dramatically, his body shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. "**no**, no one in here is edible" she seems disappointed until she stares at the kunai being placed in the pouch along with bottles of water and food. "am I coming with you?" she enquires but the plant nin raises his brow and mumbles something under his breath faintly.

"yes…" his eyes look the small frame up and down, she didn't look dressed for the occasion but it wouldn't be too difficult to just ditch her some where and come back later, the girls blue eyes shift to stare at something else as she pulls at the kimono quietly. "**lets go**" he casually states watching her get up and follow swiftly, he would usually just tunnel his way but found himself forced to walk because they couldn't. there wasn't long silence before she was trying to talk to him.

"where are we going?" she enquires but Zetsu attempts to ignore her and keeps walking while she trails behind, tripping over every so often because of hidden rocks or roots. "will we be on the mission for long?" she asks a little later, still Zetsu ignores her and keeps talking to him self instead. "Zetsu I'm tiered…" she mumbles but he keeps walking, Lily would have stopped if it hadn't been for the worry of becoming lost. "Zetsu--" she begins before the male stops and glares at her, the golden eyes flickering with anger.

"be quiet please, **you talk too much and its annoying**" both voices speak as they turn and walk away again, Lily stares at their back with her eyes turning to look at the ground afterwards. Every so often she would open her mouth to say something but then decide against it, she didn't want him to shout at her. Zetsu had glanced back every so often to stare but then he just turned his head away to concentrate on where he was going, Lily glances at something shiny being thrown and widens her eyes. Running as fast as possible she jumps Zetsu making him snarl at the unwanted touch, he turns to look at her with a stern glare as she backs off and smiles slightly.

"just thought you needed a hug!" she chirps backing off from him just enough that he glares, curses under his breath and turns to keep walking while the young girl looks at her hand; a knife right through her palm. The plant nin would have noticed if it were not for his sense of smell being so used to the liquid crimson, Lily trails behind whimpering slightly as she pulls the sharp object out making her squeal loudly. The man turns to spot something shiny and then blotches of red but when he turns completely she stands aimlessly walking with her hands behind her back, tears rimming her eyes but she holds them back from falling.

When the mission was over the girl walks down the hall of the base alone, looking for some kind of ointment or supply to stitch her wound back together. Blood had started to trail her kimono when she enters the room where they put the medicine, on the top shelf she finds a needle and thread. A dark figure walks in on her attempting to stitch the wound as she jumps to the voice and hides both the supplies and her wound.

"what are you doing?" Kakuzu questions towering over her, Lily whimpers at the sight of his glowing green eyes but shakes it off and looks behind her shoulder at the items before pulling them out to show him.

"I was trying to fix this…" her voice quietly murmurs while her eyes shift down with a form of guilt for using something without permission, the green eyed male stares at the wound before watching her wince when his own threads fix it instead. Peering at the stitches she opens and closes her hand curiously, eyes sparkling with awe at the sight. Kakuzu hadn't expected to be cuddled tightly by the girl as she smiles up at him with a tinge of pink over her cheeks. "thank you!" she exclaims hugging him one more time before running off out of the room leaving him in complete confusion, the young girl runs through the base with her hair flicking to either side and hitting the walls of the base with light thumps. Slowing down when she hears the plant nin coming out of the ground after talking to Pein, his partner standing right where he left her but she looked tiered. Lily faintly smiles at him before walking closely behind back towards their 'room', the young captive sits at the opening staring at the grass that was burning auburn under the sun.

"we're going to go get the food, **same as yesterday**" the voices mumbles watching her get up to follow, eyes darting to the blood on the kimono trailing towards her hand where a small spot where red had stained sits. "show me your hand" the plant nin glares watching her eyes widen then dart the hand behind her while she starts to speed walk away from him.

"nothing! Lets go, the food will run away" she tries to pull the conversation away from the subject, Zetsu was stronger and much faster than her so didn't take too many strides to grab her wrist firmly. With one heavy pull she is yanked back against him and held still as he forces her hand open to see the black stitches and the hole that had been sealed over. Scowling at the sight his golden orbs shift to look down at the smaller frame, her eyes shifting nervously until a curl and 'heh' parts her lips quietly.

"where did you get this?" he enquires trying to keep calm around her, she looks away for a moment looking guilty of something; Zetsu didn't like it and glares demandingly.

"I saw something shiny being thrown at you…" she mumbles looking away with pink creeping up her cheeks, the male had never seen a 'blush' before so just thought it was lack of air from being held tightly, she had been going this colour a lot around him. "and?" he looks at her questioningly looking for her to finish her sentence.

"I….jumped at you…so you wouldn't get hurt" she innocently replies with the red shade creeping up her nose and darkening, Zetsu stares at her in confusion; why would she want to protect him? "**why**?" his darker side enquires loosening the grip on her that he had been slowly tightening subconsciously, it wasn't every day he had someone that close that wasn't dead or about to be eaten.

"err…b-because…I…like…yooou?" she shuts her eyes knowing the danger of admitting things like that, Zetsu stares at her bluntly, he didn't know how it happened but he had backed the girl up against an old Sakura tree. Confused even more to how he had managed to lock lips with her and pin his hands onto her shoulders, why the girl was kissing him back just made the situation even more blurry and as fast as it had happened it ended leaving him staring right into her own lightening blue eyes.  
The expression on her face was just as confused as his was, lips locking once more to test something, the kissing back had started again while his arms wrap around her small waste and pushing her tighter between the tree and his chest. "Zetsu..?" her voice unsure as she nuzzles into the black fabric of the cloak.

"**what**?" he enquires running a finger through her hair, she seems to turn bright red once again and shying mumbles something under her breath. "pardon?" she shifts her head to speak a little clearer. "I love you…" the tears in her eyes starting to rim up and over flow, the plant nin had become frozen between the three little words and her crying into his chest. "…why are you crying?" he enquires as she tries to speak through the sniffles and hic-up breathing.

"because I know you'll hate me for being in love with you" she whimpers only making the crying worse, the plant nin had lost the confusion of her feelings for him but why she thought because of it he would hate her was beyond him. Zetsu stares at her as she trembles uncontrollably trying to stop the crying, his hand rubs her back soothing the regrettable sounds.  
"**that's no reason to cry**…why would we hate you for it?" she bites her lip and rubs her eyes before attempting to straighten her posture, she frowns to herself secretly.

"your right, I'm being silly…" Lily's eyes downcast to the grass at her feet before they widen to the warm feeling of the plant nin kissing her on the lips again, tongue licking at the swollen lips then trailing to the curve "if you accept that you love us, **it means you can't leave**" the plant possessively speaks wrapping his arms around her, she blinks and looks at him with a confused face. "when did I say I wanted to leave?" her eyes sparkling with curiosity as Zetsu beats the paralyze on his body and kisses her deeply.

"**we** love **you**" Lily blushes with closed eyes, Zetsu's arms tightening to keep her as close as possible.

[In the distance]  
"about time.." Konan murmurs rolling a kunai on her index finger, Pein nods in approval. "I'm just happy you where right, last thing I needed was to go hunting for another one" he mutters with a grin through all the silver piercing, Kakuzu grunts to him self. "at least my money is safe" he grins while the bosses roll their eyes casually.


End file.
